Tim LaFave (Superstar)
Timothey Everett LaFave is a CMV Superstar who after the 2018 CMV Draft, is featured on Genesis (formerly Main Event) and numerous CMV PPVs. He participated in Wrestlemania III & Ascendance IV by defending the Anarchy Championship (formerly the Hardcore Championship and winning the International Championship (US Championship)He has been numerous feuds with several superstars and has successfully worked with Make-A-Wish to get Mr. Wentworth a contract with said promotion. LaFave is also a tag-team competitor on occasion once with Xander Slate and Randy Borton (Team Slate) and currently in the legendary stable XGEN. LaFave is also the current International Champion in his second reign. (Tim LaFave is owned by Tim LaFave) Early Life Born to Patrick and Cassondra LaFave, LaFave grew up a simple life in Northern New York. Watching the WWE at the age of 5 he took to idolizing wrestlers such as Hulk Hogan, Bret Hart and Randy Savage. He always dreamed of wrestling and aspired to learn as soon as possible. Professional Wrestling Career Team Slate Recruited by the popular independent promotion CMV, he was signed on and joined veteran CMV Tag Team "Team Slate" (Xander Slate & Randy Borton). While he first appeared in CMV ringside at Armageddon 2016, he had his first match at the following RAW against Hardcore Champion 'Ice' Cole Savage in a losing effort. He continued matches with Cole Savage leading up CMV Live where he participated in a 6-Man tag team against Cole and his teammates Tyson Kidd and Cesaro. Team Slate won. Feud with 'Ice' Cole Savage After Armageddon, LaFave told Lisa Evans that he felt that he didn't get the match he wanted at the previous PPV, feeling that it would of been more satisfying with one-on-one with Cole Savage to finally lay the messy feud to rest at Vengeance 2016. Over the week leading to Vengeance, Cole refused to give a straight answer to Timothy. The Raw before Vengeance, during Cole Savages match he was without the Hardcore title around his waist. After losing his match, LaFave addressed Savage revealing he had stolen the Hardcore title and would give it back upon getting a simple yes or no to his rematch proposition at Vengeance. Initially Savage was irate with the theft of his title but then saw this as a opportunity to have LaFave defend the title for him, obviously if the #1 contender for the title fought LaFave and won the title would not change hand as it wasn't Savage defending it. LaFave quickly attempted to return the title with a note stating that he would be robbing a title shot for the current #1 Contender Paul Divine of XGEN, but was sent back to LaFave with a note Cyborg simply stating. "Live with your mistakes". Feud with Paul Divine At Vengeance, LaFave "defended" the Hardcore Championship against Paul Divine in an Extreme Rules match. Divine stayed firmly in control most the match until LaFave unleashed a Cony Island Cyclone after reversing Divine's Divine Intervention, pinning him and successfully "retaining" the title for Cole Savage. At the fallout of Vengeance, LaFave teamed with Paul Divine in a tag-team match featuring Mark Henry and Christian under the thumb of Cole Savage. A hard fought battle ensued but LaFave was hit with a Sunset Flip Powerbomb off the top rope by Christian and was pinned as Divine stood nearby and watched. Winning and Defending the Anarchy Championship Shortly before The Royal Rumble II a Hardcore Title Match was set featuring current Hardcore Champion Cole Savage, Levi Marta, Paul Divine and Tim LaFave in a Fatal 4-Way., In the Hardcore Title Match, LaFave pinned Savage after executing the FDNY Slam. being a crowned the Hardcore Champion in his first reign. Later in the night, LaFave entered 14 in the Royal Rumble, after eliminating Zack Painn and Zack Cage, he himself was eliminated by a returning Paul Anderson. At Over the Limit '''LaFave would retain against '''Omega Z. Feud with Randy Borton At Wrestlemania III, LaFave lost his title to best friend Randy Borton, ending his title reign at one month. Tim declared on the first week of the Wrestlemania month that he would not invoke his rematch clause if he had lost the title. On Monday Night Fusion #1, LaFave rematched Randy Borton in a non-title match. Accompanied by his mother and new CMV Vixen prospect Cass LaFave. Tim won via controversial finish as his Cass pulled the referee out of the ring during what would of been a three-count after Borton hit the Borto End on LaFave. After the match LaFave told his mother she was no longer allowed ringside for his matches. During a scheduled matchup between LaFave, Aaron White versus Sunshine and Randy Borton. Borton attacked LaFave with a chair, causing a victory by disqualification. In an interview, LaFave exclaimed that he's revoking his predetermined act of not using his rematch clause for the Anarchy Title that he lost at Wrestlemania III in response of the attacks and their match is scheduled for Anarchy Rulz for the Anarchy Title. = First Reign as Anarchy Champion At Anarchy Rulz 2017, LaFave contended for the Anarchy Title for the second time in a Laddar Match against Borton. Match control was shared by both competitors but the match ultimately concluded with LaFave pulling the Anarchy Title from the rafters and claiming the title for his first official reign of the new title. Borton announced that he had a plan for his rematch but didn't not unveil it until the week before Point Break. At Point Break, Borton declared his rematch would be a Three-Stages of Hell match, the first in CMV. At Point Break 2017 LaFave lost the Anarchy Title before reaching the third stage of hell. Formation of "T & Lee" and Winning the CMV World Tag Team Championships On Saturday Night Genesis LaFave had been part-time tagging with Hypothetical Kung-Fu practitioner Kevin Lee, undefeated for more than 3 weeks. On Fusion #11 LaFave beat current CMV Undisputed Champion Justin Sane with help from Kevin Lee. As a team Kevin Lee and Tim went undefeated until Battle Scars 2017 where they were handed there first lost by the Entourage. The Genesis following Battle Scars, Kevin Lee and Tim, officially forming the tag team T and Lee, redeemed there loss against the Entourage by defeating Noah McGreggo'''r and '''Marcentel of the Dirty Republic. Next week on Genesis Tim took on Sebastian Crawford in a losing effort. The Fusion after T and Lee made a make shift tag team with Hannibal against #TrendingWorldWide and Mike Grizzly in a winning effort with Hannibal picking up "the elusive three-count". The Fusion before Cyberslam 2016 T and Lee defeated the Bromancers. The week following T and Lee lost the #1 contender match by matching against #TrendingWorldWide losing their shot. The next week T and Lee came out at the end of #TrendingWorldWide's match to challenge for the titles at Exodus 2016. The Fusion following Triple H announced that he would allow T and Lee challenge for the belts at Exodus. The weeks leading up to the match at Exodus, T and Lee battled the Misfits in a winning effort and LaFave beat Ringo Maxx in a beat the clock challenge ending the match at 10 minutes and 4 seconds. At Exodus T and Lee finally challenged #TrendingWorldWide for the Tag Team belts winning by using their finisher T & Lee in the Morning. Inaugural Tag Team Cup in Tokyo, Japan After Exodus it was revealed that there would be a tag-team tournament in Tokyo, Japan where the winner would face T & Lee for the Tag-Team Championship the same night. The Fusion following Exodus T & Lee tagged with Omega Lee, newly crowned Light Heavyweight Champion against Corporate Billy, Mike Grizzly and Ringo Maxx in a winning effort having LaFave get the three-count on Mike Grizzly after a Cony Island Cyclone. At Fusion #22 LaFave came out to the ring after the main event on behalf of T & Lee to tell the other tag-teams that T & Lee would not release the Tag-Team belts without a fight. After the Tournament at the main event of the Tag Teeam Cup Championship, the surprise team of Zak Painn and Ryan Kent rose through 3 other teams and battled T & Lee and after first eliminating Tim they defeated Kevin Lee and won the CMV World Tag-Team Belts ending T & Lee Reign.' ' Feuding with "Two-Man Power Trip" After losing their titles, LaFave would battle Zack Painn in singles competition on Fusion #23 in a winning effort despite distractions from Kent at ringside. The next week's Fusion featured LaFave ringside for Lee as he battled Kent. At Dark Carnival 2017 T & Lee invoked their rematch clause against the newly dubbed Two-Man Power Trip. The match was a Tornado Tag inside a Cell where LaFave concluded the match when Painn jumped from the top rope into a Cony Island Cyclone that had Tim land Zack onto a nearby Steel Chair. T & Lee regained the tag-team Championships for a second time. Elimination Chase for the CMV Undisputed World Heavyweight Championship In the fall out of Dark Carnival on Fusion #25, T & Lee would battle newly crowned Anarchy Champion and Undisputed Champion; Hayden Kiteley and Randy Borton respectively in the main event. In a squash match, T & Lee would win. After the match Hayden would strike; Tim, Lee and Borton with kendo stick confirming he had joined the Corporation. Later that week at Genesis, LaFave would try to convince Hayden to join the revolution but Hayden insisted he would stay on the side of Triple H. A short engagement took place before LaFave performed Cony Island Cyclone and put Hayden into a pile of broken cardboard boxes. Telling Hayden that Tim was being merciful and the rest of the Revolution might not be so forgiving as he left. On Fusion #26 LaFave would win the Fatal 4-Way with Troy Voodoo, Levi Marta and Zack Painn eliminating Painn from the Elimination Chase for Borton's Undisputed World Heavyweight Championship. The Fusion following that the second round of the elimination chase took place in a Triple Threat Tables match. LaFave again would cause an elimination by spearing Levi Marta through the table. The final round of the Chase at Fusion #28 would put LaFave versus Troy Voodoo in a singles match. Even with Borton's distractions to help LaFave, Tim could not win, thus setting-up Voodoo to face Borton at Regicide 2017 and LaFave defend the Tag-Team Championships. Feud with Foreign Affairs At Regicide a tag-team turmoil tournament took place to decide the #1 contender for the Tag-Team Championships, the winner being The Foriegn Affairs. Later in the night T & Lee would retain their Championships against Painn and Nelson Jr. T & Lee would be defeated on the Fusion following Regicide by Corporation member Voodoo and new Anarchy Champion Marcantel. On Fusion #30; T & Lee would join Morgan Jackson to fight against the Foreign Affairs in a winning effort. On Genesis #31 T & Lee would defeat Fast n' Furious in tag-team action. LaFave would defeat Oliver Caine to bar him from ringside at Cause n' Effect 2017. At the PPV LaFave and Lee would defeat Foriegn Affairs in a dominating fashion. LaFave and Sushi-X teamed up in a handicap match against Xander Slate in a winning effort. Build to the CMV Undisputed World Heavyweight Championship Match It was announced on Genesis #33 that LaFave was the new #1 contender for the Undisputed World Heavyweight Championship after Troy Voodoo's release at Home Coming 2017 and then the Tag Teams Belts would be defended against The Family on Fusion #34. At the event T & Lee would retain. The following Fusion LaFave would be scheduled to have a match against Paul Anderson but instead; Anderson would call upon his friend Dwayne Brooks to fight LaFave. After a hard fought battle, LaFave would defeat Brooks with an FDNY Slam. On Fusion #36 LaFave would team with Borton to face off against the Coalition in a winning effort. At Home Coming LaFave would lose his title match with Borton. Allying T & Lee with XGEN At Home Coming, T & Lee would unify with the Rebellion to form XGEN. On Fusion #37 LaFave and Lee would retain their Championships against the Fast 'n' Furious. On the following Genesis LaFave and Kevin Lee would battle The Fallen in a Tornado Tag Team match in a winning effort. LaFave would then go on to defeat Jacob Ziegler in one-on-one action in a dominating fashion. On Fusion #40, T & Lee defeated Vicious & Delicious as they prepare for the title match against Fast n' Furious at Absolution 2018. At the PPV LaFave and Lee would lose their titles to Fast 'n' Furious ending their second reign at 5 months. Later that night, in the Royal Rumble LaFave would enter at #3 and would be eliminated quickly by Zack Cage. On Fusion #42 T & Lee would get their rematch for the Tag Team titles. In a clean sweep the Fast 'n' Furious would retain their titles. International Championship Chase At the top of the month, LaFave would battle Jaxon Jordan in a losing effort. After his match it would be announced that at Ascendance IV, LaFave, Lee and Jordan would be in a Fatal 4-Way match with Chris Andrews for his International Championship. The Genesis following he would reunite with Kevin Lee to battle Chris Andrews in tag team action, securing the win with T & Lee in the Morning. On Fusion, LaFave would battle Chris Andrews in single competition but would be unable to pick up the win. At Fusion #46 LaFave would participate in a 6 man tag team elimination match with Jaxon Jordan and his blood-brother Kevin Lee. LaFave would eliminate Oliver Cane and Chris Andrews and Kevin Lee would eliminate Miles. After Fusion #47 Johnny Sampson would announce, to prevent any fluke victories, the Fatal 4-Way for the International title would be a 2 out of 3 falls. 1 week from Ascendance, LaFave would battle Eligah Stewart in a winning effort. In a hardy bout between brothers, Kevin Lee and LaFave would face off in a match picked by the fans. In the end LaFave would win but their brotherhood was not saturated. The day before his match at Ascendance, Tim was part of the pre-show panel holding match predictions from superstars like Sushi-X, Rex Carter, Hayden, Mr. Excitement and Dashing Dj Urie. At the day one show, LaFave would be the first person to pick up a pinfall against Kevin Lee, then Chris Andrews would pin Kevin Lee scoring a pin fall... Finally LaFve would pin Kevin Lee again to win the International Championship for the first time. International Championship Reign At the fallout of Ascendance IV, Chris Andrews would tell the live crowd that Tim LaFave didn't rightfully deserve to be the Champion as he never pinned Andrews, even going as far to say that Kevin Lee laid down for XGEN. LaFave would come out to debunk it and approach Andrews in the ring, stating that he doesn't mind giving Andrews his rematch. However, WEB would come out and attempt to attack LaFave and Andrews before their respective teams XGEN and Foreign Affairs would come out to aid them. Johnny Sampson would then come out to announce that if Andrew's team could defeat XGEN, he would be allowed to have a title rematch against Tim for the International Championship at Battle Scars 2018. At the event LaFave, Sushi-X and Ryan Kent would take on all of Foreign Affairs. After a grueling tag war, LaFave's team would come out on top, negating Chris Andrews rematch clause. After the match, Johnny Sampson would announce that LaFave and Andrews would go one on one on Fusion #50 to qualify for Battle Scar's Money in the Bank match. At Genesis #49, LaFave was scheduled to take on Foreign Affairs with XGEN stablemate, Ryan Kent. But WEB would injure Kent before their match forcing Tim to find a new partner. Thankfully before the match, LaFave would find a tag team partner in his older brother, Shiloh Gray. Together they would defeat Foreign Affairs. At the 50th edition of Fusion, LaFave would take on Chris Andrews to qualify for the Money in the Bank match at Battle Scars. After a hard fought battle, LaFave would pin Andrews off the TriBeCa Plex, securing his post in the MITB match. On Fusion #51, LaFave would team with Jacob Ziegler to take on Duo Maxwell and Azreal. The opposing tag team would isolate the International Champion and pin him to secure the victory. 4 weeks into his reign, Azreal would accept LaFave's challenge after their triple threat and onFusion #52, Azreal defeat LaFave and claims the International Championship. The Money in the Bank Match & The 2018 CMV Draft At Battle Scars 2018, LaFave would not walk out with the Money in the Bank Contract. On Fusion #53, LaFave was drafted #1 for Genesis for the brandsplit. On Genesis #53, LaFave would be booked to wrestle Bob Luger in a winning effort. = King of the Ring special At the special, Tim would reclaim the International Championship from Azreal in a spectacular match. Style LaFave has adopted a very basic wrestling style, relying mostly on suplexes and slams. He is also very agile and acrobatic, however, demonstrating standing moonsaults and Tope Con Hilo's. In Wrestling * Finishers Cony Island Cyclone (Fireman Carry Fasebuster; 2016 to present) New York Style Stunner (Springboard Stunner; 2018 to present) East River Splash (Rope rebound cross-body; 2016 to 2018) T & Lee in the Morning (w/ Kevin Owens) (Back Suplex/Leg Drop combo; (2017 to 2018) Manhattan Con Hilo (Tope Con Hilo; 2016 to present) * Signatures Long Island Slam (Front slam; 2016 to present) TriBeCa Plex (German, Tiger, Straight Jacket Suplex combo; 2018 to present) FDNY Slam (Fireman Carry Slam; 2016 to 2018) Standing Moonsault onto grounded opponents. Moonsault out of the corner onto grounded opponents. Running Shoulder blocks Snap Powerslam Pinpoint Elbow drop Soccer Ball Kicks to the back. Scoopslam Inverted and normal Atomic Drops Numerous Suplex Variations * Vertical * German * Gut wrench * Back * Exploder * T-Bone * Tiger * Straight-Jacket * Super * Super German Championship & Accomplishments * CommunityUniverse CMV International Championship (2 time) CMV Anarchy Championship (1 time) CMV World Tag Team Championships (2 times w/ Kevin Lee) CMV Hardcore Championship (1 time) CMV Face of the Year 2017 CMV Tag Team of the Year 2017 (w/ Kevin Lee) = =